


M'Baku's Insane Adventures

by StarLove18



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha M'Baku (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Non-Graphic Violence, People Change People, Revenge, Swearing, Tourism, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: Who would've thought, that Lord M'Baku would be taken for a spin? Well, he's not in the mood to deal with pathetic colonizers. Instead, he will set them straight.





	M'Baku's Insane Adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Panther and its characters. Just borrowing them.   
  


* * *

  
“Are you crazy? We have 20,000 seconds left!”   
  
The ombudsman made a raucous scene at the mountains, where the Jabari Tribe dwelled. He’s sounded as loud as an angry lion, ever since he’d been sent (or exiled) here by King T'Challa and Prince N'Jadaka of Wakanda.   
  
Earlier before, he tried to cut N'Jadaka’s locs; destroy Shuri’s latest project; drooled for a royal family visiting from Uganda (especially the princess, whom Ayo has a crush on); sniffed the warrior rhino that belongs to W'Kabi; and…   
  
He kissed King T'Challa’s feet without permission, in the middle of an important meeting with the Generals outdoors, then blurted out the ever derogatory term that every Black person hated.   
  
That’s the straw that broke the camel’s back.   
  
Prince N'Jadaka, Princess Shuri, Nakia, members of The River Tribe and Border Tribe, and the Dora Milaje were fully armed and ready to kill this clown.   
  
Before they’ve had the chance to quench their bloodthirst, the King commanded two of his finest guards to escort him out.   
  
“But why? This muthafucka deserves to die!” Erik snapped. “I swear to Bast, if we kill him, we’ll be blessed with ten more years while his body is shoved ten feet under!”   
  
“Your majesty, he must be punished!” Okoye added.   
  
“We cannot allow this atrocity to continue,” said Ayo, as she held the Ugandan Princess’s hand. “He poses a serious threat to everyone who looks like us.”   
  
Erik’s features darkened as the ombudsman shuddered.   
  
“I surrender!” he squeaked.   
  
“Doesn’t sound like you mean it muthafucka,” Erik said as the angry Wakandans formed an entourage with their weapons raised.   
  
“Do we really have to kill this man out here?” T'Challa asked. “I thought we didn’t play judge, jury and executioner-”   
  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Cuz!” Erik interrupted. “He deserves it. Let’s do to him what the colonizers did to our people for centuries.”   
  
Oh shoot… He’s about to regret it.   
  
A conflicted, yet firm T'Challa gave in.   
  
“Raise your weapons,” he commanded.   
  
“Kill him in five… Four… Three… Two… O-”   
  
“STOP!” M'Baku hollered. “Give him to us. We’ll take things from here.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“SILENCE!” M'Baku roared. Erik couldn’t speak, and T'Challa gave a secret thank-you to Bast. Erik had a strong influence on the others at times - especially in times of war, or if fate called it. It runs in the family.   
  
“We’ll take care of everything, from this moment onwards.” Two soldiers of the Jabari Tribe grabbed the offender in question by the soldiers. They’ve dragged him up towards the mountains, where he will be questioned and taught an ultimate lesson.   
  
“We saw the paparazzi coming this way, your Majesty,” M'Baku continued. “We’ve figured it wouldn’t be wise to get so caught up with the mass media.”   
  
“Thank-you,” said T'Challa as the group dispersed.   
  
“Man, FUCK THIS!” Erik snapped as he slammed his prized weapon on the ground.   
  
“N'JADAKA!” T'Challa hollered.   
  
Just as Erik looked at him with a hint of shock on his face, T'Challa closed the conversation.   
  
“Shut it, petunia.”   
  
~*~   
  
Apparently, his prejudiced ways is what sent him to this cold, lonely place…   
  
Then again, it wasn’t that bad.   
_  
Iza kuqhubeka..._


End file.
